Мексика
Мексика |Предшественник = Вторая Мексиканская Империя|Картинка = Aztec of mexico by kaliningradgeneral-dbdnejxяз.png|Язык = Испанский Английский 68 официальных американских языков|Столица = Мехико|Друзья = Великобритания Испания Франция Техас Канада Германия Бразилия Израиль Ливан Перу Филиппины Никарагуа Куба Белиз Венесуэла Колумбия|Космос = Да|Упоротость = Тако Тако|Еда = Тако, буррито, тортилья, начос, текила, чили, фахита, какао, шоколад и т.д.|Враги = США (из-за Трампа и его стены) Ямайка Аргентина ИГИЛ Нидерланды Гондурас|Нравится = Мексиканская еда, американский футбол, мексиканские фильмы (особенно драмы), туристы, играть на гитаре, футбол, бейсбол, алоэ, агава, текила, шоколад, какао, зомби, муэрте, День Смерти, ацтеки, сомбреро|Не нравится = Стены, Дональд Трамп, наркотики, иммигранты|Предшественник2 = |ПредшественникЗначок = Вторая Мексиканская Империя|Рождение = 16 сентября 1810|Тип = Латиноамериканец|Имя на родном языке = : México/Estados Unidos Mexicanos : Mēxihca : Mexico|Форма правления = Федеративная Президентская республика|Личность = Дружелюбный, веселый, наивный, сентиментальный, жизнерадостный|Религия = Католицизм Протестантизм Атеизм|Организации = ООН Карибское сообщество|Не может в = Дружбу с США, разрушение стен, освобождение от наркозависимости}} Мексика — один из персонажей комиксов Countryballs, страна на юге Северной Америки. Граничит с США на севере, Белизом и Гватемалой на юго-востоке. В комиксах Мексика часто изображается в усах и с сомбреро - национальной шляпой Мексики, часто ест тако, и запивает это текилой - крепкий напиток из агавы. Не дружит с США, точнее, поссорился с США, из-за того, что Трамп закрыл с Мексикой границу, и хочет построить на ней огромную стену, через которую мексиканские иммигранты не смогли пройти. Мексика часто спорит с Аргентиной, кто является самой стронговой колонией Испании, и кто из них лучше в футболе. Сейчас Мексика ведет войну против наркотиков. 'История' С 1521 по 1821 г. г. , Мексика оставалась колониальным владением Испании. Её хозяйство было основано на эксплуатации индейцев, вынужденного работать на отобранных у него землях и на рудниках. Экономика Новой Испании подчинялась интересами метрополии, её важнейшей отраслью стала добыча драгоценных металлов. В марте 1823 года империя пала, Мексика становится республикой. В 1835 году мексиканский штат Техас начинает войну за независимость. В результате проигранного Мексикой решающего сражения 1836 года Республика Техас добилась отделения, и вскоре была аннексирована США. В 1861 году Великобритания, Франция и Испания, поддерживаемые мексиканскими консерваторами, предприняли интервенцию в Мексику. В 1862 году их коалиция распалась, но в Мексике остался Франция. он занял ряд штатов и вступил в Мехико. Страна была объявлена империей. Поскольку захватчиков поддержало лишь незначительное меньшинство мексиканцев, в 1867 году Французкая империя, имея более амбициозные планы в Европе и опасаясь вмешательства США,ушёл из мексики. В 1867 году Мексиканская империя был расстрелян.. В 1940-х гг. начинается экономический подъём, окончившийся кризисом 1980-х гг., вызванным падением цен на нефть. В середине 1980-х гг. страна переходит к неолиберальным реформам. В 1994 году начинается восстание сепатистов, выступавших против неолиберализма. В результате инвесторы стали с осторожностью относиться к вложению своих денег в нестабильном регионе, что привело в этом же году к новому финансово-экономическому кризису. В 2000 году в Мексике прошли выборы, положившие конец многолетней гегемонии Институционно-революционной партии, победу одержал представитель ПНДВисенте Фокс. Но 1 июля 2012 года президентом страны вновь был избран кандидат от ИРП, который вступил в должность 1 декабря 2012 года. Отношения Друзья * Испания - мáдре, она очень гордится мной, я был ее самой удачной колонией (она так говорит). * Филиппины - амиго, живущий на островах. Тот еще наркоман, но сейчас исправляется и ведет войну против наркотиков, как и я сам. * Чили - брат и верный амиго, оба страдаем от частых бедствий, в частности землетрясений, а еще оба любим футбол. * Франция - тиá (тетя), которая порой пугает меня своей кухней и предками... Несмотря на это, мы хорошо общаемся и торгуемся! * Великобритания - пáдре, наверное... никто не знает кто он мне. Любит чай с текилой, как оказалось. Он часто меня навещает (когда хочет посетить США), ему нравится моя культура. Во время войны я помогал ему армией. Нейтралы * Испанская империя - дед, он был довольно жесток ко мне, но я справился... * Италия - дядя, католик, вроде как, хороший торговый партнер и друг, но он украл флаг!!1! А ЕЩЕ ТАКО ЛУЧШЕ ЧЕМ ПИЦЦА, ЗАПОМНИ ЭТО, DIABLOS ÍTALÍANO! Враги * США - Мой почти амиго, хороший торговый партнер, брат, строитель стен. Возможно в прошлом у нас были конфликты, он даже пару раз объявлял мне войну, отбирал у меня Техас, Калифорнию, и некоторые другие штаты... раньше мы хорошо общались, дружили и торговались, но потом твой Дональд Трамп начал ремувить меня из-за мексиканских нелегальных иммигрантов, УБЕРИ СТЕНУ!!!.... пожалуйста, я всё равно её взорву. * Французская Империя - контролировал меня некоторое время, жестокий и ужасный... * Ямайка - футбольный соперник и заядлый наркоман. ХВАТИТ КУРИТЬ!!1!1! * Нидерланды - дядя, тоже наркоман... КУРИТЬ ПЛОХО, ПОЙМИТЕ УЖЕ!!1!!!1 Галерея Арты MexicoBack.jpg Lord of the toilets by derpunderscore.png And many more ideas to come by key10panda.png Мигранты.png Северноамериканцы.png Мексика_I.png Большой_арт.png Мукс_4.jpg Мукс_5.jpg Мукс_8.png Мукс.png She fell asleep on me by Snail Forever.png Old_2014_mexicoball.jpg The dreams of reason by Concerned Keynesian.png Комиксы Мукс_9.png Usa_and_mexico.jpg 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg en:Mexicoball es:Méxicoball fr:Mexiqueballe nah:Mexikotapayoli nl:Mexicobal Категория:Страношары Категория:Мексика Категория:Страношары Северной Америки Категория:Страношары-латиноамериканцы Категория:Страношары-католики Категория:Президентские республики Категория:Страношары ОАГ